1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deck mechanism of a tape recorder, and more particularly, to a magnetic tape loading device for drawing out magnetic tape from a tape cassette to load the drawn magnetic tape onto a traveling position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional video tape recorder (VTR) includes a tape cassette loading device for loading and unloading a tape cassette (not shown) by a driving force of a loading motor 10 installed on a main base 100, and a magnetic tape loading device for drawing out magnetic tape from the loaded tape cassette and placing the same to contact a head drum 11. The loaded magnetic tape travels by the control of a microcomputer chip mounted on a main printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown) installed on the main base 100, according to a selected mode including the basic modes such as record/play (REC/PLAY) or fast-forward/rewind (FF/REW), and a high-speed search mode.
As shown in FIG. 2, the tape cassette loading device includes a gear train having a worm gear 10b and a master gear 10c which are sequentially coupled to a worm 10a connected to a rotary shaft of the loading motor 10, a slide rack 10d capable of linearly reciprocating on the main base 100 (see FIG. 1) while being connected with the gear train, and a cassette holder (not shown). The cassette holder may be raised/lowered by being connected to a rotary member H having a sector gear which is engaged with slide rack 10d installed to be partially rotatable according to the linear reciprocation of the slide rack 10d.
Also, the magnetic tape loading device includes a main slide member 20 having a first rack 20a coupled to the gear train, which is installed in the lower surface of the main base 100 to be capable of linearly reciprocating in a transverse direction with respect to the moving direction of the slide rack 10d, and a pair of pole base assemblies 13 and 13' for drawing out the magnetic tape from the tape cassette to the outer circumferential surface of a head drum 11 according to the linear reciprocation of the main slide member 20. The pole base assemblies 13 and 13' are connected to loading gears 31 and 31' shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, and transferred along guide slots 101 and 101' formed on the main base 100. A pinion 31a coaxially connected to the loading gear 31 is engaged with a second rack 20b formed in the main slide member 20, so that the loading gears 31 and 31' rotate according to the linear reciprocation of the main slide member 20. Reference numerals 32 and 32' of FIG. 3 represent arm members connected to loading gears 31 and 31', the ends of which link members 33 and 33' for supporting the pole base assemblies 13 and 13' are connected. Also, reference numerals 12 and 12' represent reel tables which rotate while inserted into reels (not shown) of the loaded cassette tape to cause movement of the magnetic tape. Reference numeral 14 represents an output shaft of a capstan motor (not shown) for driving the reel tables 12 and 12'. Reference numeral 15 represents a pinch roller for closely pushing the magnetic tape against the output shaft 14 of the capstan motor, and reference numeral 16 represents a review arm which interlocks with the main slide member 20 to provide a predetermined tension to the magnetic tape.
In the tape cassette loading device and the magnetic tape loading device of the conventional video tape recorder, having the above structure, the structure for transferring the power of the loading motor and the driving relationship thereof are complicated, so that productivity in assembling the device is low, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs.